Damon, Elena and Alaric
The relationship between Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, and Alaric Saltzman is a very cool relationship between the three of them. They have always had each other's backs and support one another. Alaric and Elena are the only ones to call Damon a friend and understand him. Season One Season Two Season Three Alaric and Damon have been searching for Stefan , hiding it from Elena. Alaric has also been staying with Elena and Jeremy, taking care of them as their guardian. It is Elena's 18th birthday and they celebrate the event. Damon gives Elena her necklace as a birthday present. He told her he found it. The three of them even had a quite moment outside during her birthday party. Later, Elena discovers that Damon and Alaric have been searching for Stefan without and confronts Damon about it. He tells her that Stefan has gone ripper again and he is not coming back. A few days later, Elena and Alaric to go to Tennessee in search of Stefan and Klaus in an attempt to bring Stefan back. Elena also had gave Alaric the Gilbert Ring so that he will survive. Alaric calls Damon and he joins them reluctantly. He thanks him for the tip and or the first time ever, Damon calls Alaric brother. Elena is refusing to get out of the water because she says that Damon will make her go home. She says he gave up on Stefan but Damon argues all he did was accept reality. He wants to know what her plan is. She wants to find him and help him. Damon reminds her that the only thing keeping her safe is the fact that Klaus thinks she's dead. Damon gives in to her pleading, but says they are out of there before the moon is full and he's werewolf bait, unless she wants to relive the whole death-bed kissy thing. Damon, Elena and Alaric are still about a mile from the werewolf camp. The sun is about to set but Elena thinks they have time because the moon won't reach its apex for a while. They come across Ray stumbling through the woods and he attacks Damon. Alaric shoots him and Elena tosses Damon the wolfsbane grenade. It's enough to take him down for the moment. They realize that he's a hybrid. They're chaining and tying Ray to a tree. Elena hands Alaric ropes soaked in the last of the vervain. They don't have enough to hold him once he turns. Alaric doesn't think they can make it to the ridge before the full moon. Elena's plan is to get Ray to talk but they quickly realize that he's beginning to turn. Elena realizes the danger and says they have to get out of the woods now. Damon, Alaric and Elena are fleeing through the woods when she falls. Damon yells at her not to move. She looks up, staring into the face of a transformed wolf. Damon takes off and the wolf gives chase. Elena wants to go look for him but Alaric won't let her. Damon is out there because he told him where they were and they need to get out. Damon is wandering through the woods and hears something behind him. He turns to find Ray in human form. They fight and Ray gets the upper hand. Just as he is about to go in for the bite Stefan appears out of nowhere and rips out Ray's heart. Stefan wants to know why Damon didn't understand him when he said not to follow him. Stefan tries to deny that he called her, but Damon doesn't believe him. He tells him that Elena isn't going to give up. Stefan says that she has to because he's never coming back. He tells Damon to get her home and see if he can keep her there this time. Elena and Alaric are in the car waiting for Damon. Elena says that Damon and Stefan are both out there somewhere and they're just sitting in the car. Alaric tells her to let the vampires fight the hybrid, zombie mountain man and he'll keep the human safe. Elena says she thought he was done taking care of people. Alaric tells her to stop, there doesn't need to be a lesson here. He tells her that she's a sucker for a lost cause. She tells him that he's not a lost cause, he's just lost. And so is she and so is Jeremy. There family is gone and they don't have anybody, and neither does he. They're kind of right for each other. Alaric tells her he's keeping the ring. Damon shows up at the car. Elena runs to him and asks if he's okay. She asks if he's alright and he assures her that he's fine and bite-free. He tells her to get back in the car. Elena comes out of the shower to find Damon in her room. He says that he was wrong, which prompts her to ask if he's drunk. He tells her that he was wrong about Stefan, he isn't gone. Elena asks if he saw Stefan out there, if he's okay. No, he's not okay, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked. But he can be saved. Elena wants to know what happened out there to change his mind. Damon changed his mind because even in his darkest place, Stefan still couldn't let him die. He figures that he owes him the same in return. He'll help Elena bring him back, but first, he wants her to answer one question. He wants to know why she suddenly just gave up and wanted to get off the mountain. He argues with her until he gets her to admit that it was because she was worried about him and didn't want him to be hurt. She asks why he even has to hear her say that she worries about him."Because when I drag my brother back from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone." He caresses her face and tells her good night. He passes Alaric on the way out as he is carrying his things up the stairs. Alaric asks Elena if she knows what she's doing with Damon and she tells him that she doesn't. Going into the next episode, Elena and Damon become more closer while making chili, and Alaric is not exactly impressed. Damon says he's just hanging around to make sure Elena's OK about Stefan, and when she insists she's not in denial, he points out she's still wearing the necklace he gave her. Bonnie's trying to find out what spell is on the necklace, while Caroline's urging Elena not to start dating Damon. But when the necklace starts levitating on its own, all attention turns to that. Elena's not the only one getting advice, either - Alaric thinks Damon should stop pursuing Elena. Damon doesn't take too kindly to the intervention, but luckily he's called away to the Council meeting. Later, Damon meets up with Alaric and Elena and announces that Bill's impervious to compulsion. Bill's hoping to get control of the council and put vervain in the water supply. Elena thinks that might be a good idea without Stefan around to keep Damon in check. Funnily enough, this doesn't exactly please Mr Salvatore, who says he should have killed Bill this morning when he had the chance. Well, now he does. Alaric steps in to stop him but Damon's fed up of his "interfering" and "attempts to stop murder" and, breaks his neck. Elena calls Caroline and tells her that Damon's just gone to kill her father. Damon's found Bill, who rubs salt in the wound by describing Damon's compulsion technique as "a little lazy". Actually, Bill knows he's made a risk by not skipping town, but he says he doesn't think Damon's self-destructive enough to murder the Sheriff's ex-husband. By Damon's reckoning, that's now three people who've underestimated him today. It's not long before he's feeding from Bill, but he says he won't kill him - just find pleasure in the whole fresh blood thing. Caroline turns up to defend her father and pushes Damon away, before feeding her blood to her dad to heal him. Damon's not happy about this and pushes her onto the table, saying he's stronger than her. But Caroline's completely badass, says she's "angrier", and headbutts him. Caroline firmly puts Damon in his place before rushing off with her dad. Elena's unimpressed by Damon's behavior and angrily tells him not to behave like this around her anymore. Damon points out that he's not exactly had a personality transplant and asks why Elena's bothered now. Elena says she doesn't want him to be what people think he is, and he replies: "A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, but last time I checked I'm still a vampire." Elena points out that he doesn't have to act like one, but Damon yells that he's not Stefan - Elena should stop trying to turn him into his brother. The next day, Caroline's still bugging Elena about Damon. She urges Elena to admit that she's attracted to Damon, but Elena refuses - she "can't". She's worried about what that says about her if she just thinks it for one second. Meanwhile, Alaric's finally had enough of Damon and tells Carol and Liz that he wants to be on the Council, representing the Gilbert family. He points out that they both have links to the supernatural and he can represent the humans. While Alaric and Damon begin training Elena in Smells Like Teen Spirit, Season Four During season four, both Damon and Elena are still grieving Alaric's death. In Memorial, Elena and the others ex cept Damon, light Japanese lanterns and set them free into the sky, in memory of all of the loved ones that they have lost. Damon goes to Alaric's grave and gives a speech.'' '' "You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle's going to make everything OK, or even saying a prayer. Or pretending Elena's not going to end up just like the rest of us murdering vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. And I know what you're going to say: 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' ''So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big." The ghostly figure of Alaric said "I miss you too, buddy". This shows how much Damon misses Alaric and how Alaric will always watch over Elena and Damon. In The Rager, Elena is sad about being in Alaric's classroom because of him no longer being there. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Alaric is mentioned several times. Matt sits in Alaric's seat and Damon tells him the seat is taken. Damon notices Jeremy is still wearing the family ring even after it drove Alaric crazy. And finally, Damon sits in Alaric's old classroom and raises a bottle of bourbon in the air before taking a drink, as it is both Alaric and Damon's favorite drink. In After School Special, after Elena tells Damon that she loves him, Damon looks up at the sky and smiles. At that moment, it seems like Damon is thinking of and thanking Alaric. In Stand By Me, ''after the death of Jeremy, Elena is heartbroke n of have losing her whole entire family and she knew Damon wants his drinking buddy back. She mentioned Alaric by saying, "''Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I loved that have died. My mom, my dad, Jeremy and Jenna, Alaric, John, even John. They're all dead. Everyone is dead!" In'' Bring It On, while Elena is fighting Caroline, Caroline mentions that she's older and more powerful than Elena, but Elena says that Caroline has no fighting experience, and Elena was trained by Alaric. She then demonstrates her strength and almost kills Caroline easily until their fight is broken up by Stefan and Damon. In ''Pictures of You, Damon continues working to get Elena's humanity back and Elena doesn't want Alaric or Jeremy to come back to life so she won't have to turn her humanity back on. W hen Alaric makes his return as a ghost in The Walking Dead, he retrieves the cure from Silas, he gives it to Damon and tells him to get the girl. Elena reunites with Alaric in Graduation (Episode). Damon and Elena spend as much time as they can with Alaric before they say their goodbyes. Alaric is happy and proud that Damon got the girl then disappears. He will continue to watch over them and make sure the two of them doesn't ruin things in their relationship. Quotes Gallery Bscap0111.jpg 002~80.jpg Thebirthday.jpg 3x02-The-Hybrid-elena-gilbert-25566994-1280-720-1-.jpg Jwbc-500x333.jpg DamonElenaRick.jpg 0227.jpg Trivia *Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman are both the first real friends of Damon Salvatore. They are also both best friends with him. *Damon and Alaric are drinking buddies but Damon would also sometimes drink with Elena. *Damon and Alaric are like brothers. *Damon is Elena's boyfriend. *Both Elena and Damon had killed Alaric. Once for Elena and twice for Damon. *Alaric supports Damon and Elena. *Both Damon and Alaric have trained Elena how to fight vampires. *All three of them became vampires. **Damon was turned by Katherine Pierce in 1864. **Alaric was turned by Esther in Do Not Go Gentle. **Elena was turned by Meredith Fell whom used Damon's blood in The Departed. *Alaric died in[[ The Departed| The Departed]] but he still visits and supports them as ghost. *Alaric was ressurected in Home See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship